Animal Spirit
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Human/Animal: As humans, Shira, Ellie, Diego, and Manny have a very special talent. Summoning their own spirit animals. With these animals, they must leave behind their lonely past and take on this new one to work together to and save perhaps more than their own lives.


_**Animal Spirit**_

_**Prologue**_

5 years before setting...

10-year-old Shira let out many moans and soft sobs. She kept feeling sharp, piercing pains in pretty much every area of her body. Hugging her knees in the dark corner of the bedroom, the starless black night glared Shira mockingly, as if to say that she was powerless while he was like a mighty king.

The orphanage certainly did not _care_ that Shira was alright, it only cared that she was alive. So, without comfort, the heinous sting continued. That was, until that electric sting seemed to shoot out of her, creating a silver furred, blue-eyed beast. A saber.

Meanwhile...

10-year-old Diego's soft chokes were the only evidence of the terrible pain bouncing throughout his body. He clutched his blanket with white knuckles and his face was red with refrained screams. How Diego wished he could howl like the wind through the trees outside.

But wishes were never granted. Ever. Diego's family was a powerful and fearless family. Although his family had great power, they lacked things too. For instance, emotions. Diego seemed to be the only one with emotions. Not that he'd admit it.

So, without comfort, the heinous sting continued. That was, until that electric sting seemed to shoot out of him, creating a golden furred, amber-eyed beast. A saber.

While...

10-year-old Ellie's two older brothers, Crash and Eddie, tugged at her wrists to stop her from running herself into a wall. Ellie was lucky that her parents were at a party that night, or else there would be a lot of screams towards Ellie. None that would matching the ones echoing from her mouth, of course.

Ellie's parents were drunks, going from one party to another, leaving her under care of her, though loving, irresponsible brothers. Well, actually Ellie's biological parents were killed when she was three, but they didn't matter at the moment.

All that mattered was the heinous sting. That was, until that electric sting seemed to shoot out of her, creating a gigantic chocolate haired, blue-eyed beast. A mammoth.

While...

10-year-old Many was having a party. That was a cruel joke. In reality, Many was screaming harder than when he found his parents dead on the ground minutes before. With his back against the side of his house, Many hit his head repetitively until he was sure it was bleeding (though it wasn't). The only good thing about that pain was the fact that it made Many forget about his parents.

All that mattered was the heinous sting. That was, until that electric sting seemed to shoot out of her, creating an gigantic chestnut haired, green-eyed beast. A mammoth.

…

All four children felt compelled to touch that animal. After what seemed like forever and ever, they let in to temptation. Yes, they all knew it was an outrageous thing to do to an animal. But it was an _extinct_ animal. They could just be going crazy from the loneliness of life.

…

Shira reached out to touch the saber, after looking into it's eyes. They seemed to say "why would I hurt a part of me?"\

…

Diego reached out to touch the saber, after looking into it's eyes. They seemed to say "why would I hurt a part of me?"\

…

Ellie, with her brother cowering in behind her, reached out to touch the mammoth's leg. The simmering mammoth-smile it made seemed to say "why would I hurt a part of me?"\

…

reached out to touch the mammoth's leg. The laughable mammoth-glare seemed to say "why would I hurt a part of me?"\

…

That was the first time those four had ever seen their animal spirit, but it wouldn't be the last. Though they was painful to unleash, was to be a protection. Why would these innocents need protection? Well, wouldn't you like to know!

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? This is my first Ice Age fic. Would you like more? Was it good? WAs it horrible? Do I need major improvement? WELL TELL ME! Anyways, that all means review. (Favorites and follows are good too, but reviews tell me how you feel about it.)**

Love,

Samantha =)


End file.
